


Let Me

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't question his luck when he finds Starscream trussed up in the hallways. Instead, he helps the mech back to his quarters with some interesting ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> a Starscream rp blog was bored. I helped

"Starscream??" the vehicon sputters.

The seeker twists around, growling. When he realizes it’s Steve and not another random solider, his expression softens a bit. “Get me out of these,” he snarls, struggling.

Steve can only stand where he is, staring down at the Commander in shock. Finding Starscream trussed up with his arms behind his back and even his wings clamped is… odd, to say the least.

When the vehicon continues to stare, Starscream tries to kick at him, but misses. “Don’t just STAND there.”

The seeker’s order jolts Steve out of his shock, and the vehicon helps Starscream stand and guides him back to his quarters. Steve starts to ask just how Starscream had wound up in this predicament, but quickly realizes he shouldn’t question his good luck. Instead, he pushes the seeker to his berth, making him fall face-first onto it. Before the seeker can so much as sputter, Steve uses his feet to spread Starscream’s leg and grinds his panel into that silver aft- pulling a surprised grunt from the seeker.

"I’ll get those cuffs off, I promise…just…" Steve’s servos grabs the cuff on Starscream’s wings, using it to pull the bound seeker backwards, "Let me?"

Starscream shifts nervously, pedes shuffling as he tests that the cuffs on his wrists are indeed still locked. He looks back at the vehicon. They’d…. _tried_  things, of course, but never anything this…. _secure_.

When Steve starts to pet his wings- teasing the joints- Starscream’s face heats up and he looks away. “Fine,” he mutters, “But no funny business!”

"Open," the purple mech says, and the seeker obeys.


End file.
